Oh, My Baby!
by Ginji's Girlfriend
Summary: Featuring KazukixJubei...AkabanexGinji...just read...haha...the pairs are gonna have babies! Yay! but not the way everyone expects it to be...R


**Oh, My Baby!**

**Hey there! This is my first not so serious fic…it's short, one chapter only, but I hope you enjoy it just the same…hahaha…can't update my fanfics as of this moment, folks, finals are up again…enjoy the fic!**

Jubei woke up, pleased, mainly because his dear Kazuki was sleeping quietly beside him on a soft king-sized bed. He stared; carefully memorizing his beautiful features. He, Kazuki, had always been very tempting. With those expressive large brown eyes, soft and creamy skin, thick bushes of long lashes, and those very sexy womanly curves, who could be luckier than Jubei Kakei? _I married such a beauty queen_, he thought, as a naughty smile formed on his lips. He cuddled closer to his beautiful lover and tried to sleep again, but made a run to the toilet near their bed instead.

Kazuki opened his eyes to the sunlit space beside him. He gazed lovingly at the sparkling wedding ring his love slipped to his finger a month ago. "Jubei…" He smiled at his thoughts. But a noise from the bathroom disturbed his little fantasy. Somebody was inside. Somebody was vomiting. The deep voice breaking out in awful vomiting sounds echoed on Kazuki's ears. Realizing who was in the toilet, he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Jubei! Oh, what in the world happened to him? Did he eat something bad?" he opened the door of the toilet and was greeted by a very alarming sight. His lover's head was resting on the toilet seat, and he was sweating so much. "K-kazu-" He looked at his lover weakly, gasping for air.

"Jubei! What's happening to you?" Kazuki ran to his beloved's side and lifted his head from the toilet seat to his chest. "I told you not to eat the curry if it tasted so bad! Look at you! You're as pale as a ghost! I shouldn't have made curry! I'm so sorry, Jubei!"

"K-Kazuki…it's n-not th-the curr-" He turned to the toilet bowl as he went to another fit of vomiting once again. Kazuki patted his sweaty back, tears starting to stream down from his large eyes.

"J-Jubei, I'm sorry," Kazuki said in between tears. "I didn't know your stomach gets upset so easily. Take a good rest now, won't you? I'm so sorry."

Kazuki guided his love to the large bed. "Kazuki…it's not the curry…I just…" Jubei started weakly when he finally reached the bed. "…felt this way the moment I woke up. Don't cry now, won't you? I'm probably just tired and stressed out."

"I won't cook any more," Kazuki promised. "Look at what I did to you!"

"It's not the curry-" Jubei cupped his mouth and disappeared to the toilet one more time.

(In Honky Tonk…)

"Akabane," Ginji called his husband. "Are you sure that you're fine? You didn't eat anything the whole day yesterday. You look really pale. Do you want to see a doctor?"

"No, Ginji-kun, all I want now is to lie down on a large bed with you beside me," Akabane said smoothly, albeit faintly. "Oh, goodness, I'm-"the raven-haired transporter was not able make a run to the toilet, but instead threw up at Ginji's shirt.

Ginji wiped his husband's sweaty forehead and asked for a glass of hot water. The cold blooded killer looked like a helpless child for the first time in his life as he leaned on his lover's shoulder. "I'm sorry for that, Ginji-kun."

"Akabane, you should really see a doctor. Please don't be stubborn. I want you to be healthy."

"Ginji-kun…"

"We'll go home now; you'll need a lot of rest."

"I love you."

"Be sweet later after you see Gen-san. But anyway, I love you, too."

(Kazuki and Jubei's house…)

"Let's go see a doctor, Jubei, you've been vomiting for the whole morning. Please don't argue with me; I'm scared when you're like that. I feel like I'm going to lose you. I don't want to lose you."

"Don't worry, Kazuki, you're never going to lose me. I'll always protect you."

"I love you more than anything in the world, Jubei, you know that."

"I love you, too, more than anything in the world."

"We'll visit Gen-san this afternoon."

"Whatever you say, Kazuki…"

(at Gen's Clinic…)

"So, what is it, Gen-san?" Ginji asked the aged pharmacist.

"Well," Gen gave Akabane a hesitant look.

"What is it?" Akabane asked with a creepy smile.

Gen was spared from answering the latter's question when Kazuki and Jubei entered the room. "Ginji-san! What's wrong with Akabane-san?"

"Kazu-chan! Is Jubei sick? Akabane had been vomiting all morning. I was so worried."

"Really? Jubei had been vomiting all morning as well! He seldom gets sick, so I was really alarmed to see him that way."

Gen asked Jubei to lay down on a bed and examined him. He shot Kazuki and Ginji a hesitant look.

"Is it serious?" Kazuki and Ginji asked together.

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"It appears that both Jubei and Akabane are pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

**There you go…my non-serious fic…if you have any requests, you can state it in your review **


End file.
